1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a hinge and a collapsible device utilizing the hinge.
2. Description of Related Art
A collapsible device, such as a notebook computer or a clamshell mobile phone, generally includes a main body and a display hinged to the main body. The hinge allows the display to be rotatable with respect to the main body, and to be folded with the main body for saving space.
In use, the display is rotated to a desired angle relative to the main body, facing the users, so that the collapsible device can be conveniently operated. However, it needs a greater space for rotation of the display relative to the main body, which is inconvenient in use, or even limits usage of the collapsible device.